Conventionally, electric food cutting machines of the above described type have been broadly classified into two kinds based on movements of cut pieces subjected to cutting by a disc-shaped cutter driven for rotation by a motor within a container, one kind of which is referred to as a cut piece storage type which accommodates the cut pieces within the container, while the other kind is called a cut piece discharge type which is arranged to discharge the cut pieces out of the container.
In the known electric food cutting machines of the above described type, the electric food cutting machine of the cut piece discharge type adapted to discharge the cut pieces out of the container has been generally constituted by a main body in which an electric motor is incorporated, a container placed on the main body, a disc-shaped cutter driven by the electric motor for rotation within the container, a disc member position below the cutter for rotation in the same direction as that of the cutter so as to discharge the cut pieces processed by the cutter out of the container, a container lid for covering an opening for the container, and a push rod for depressing a food object to be cut towards the cutter through a cylindrical charge port provided in part of said container lid, etc.
Although the conventional electric food cutting machine of the cut piece discharge type constructed in the above described manner is capable of continuously effecting a large amount of cutting without being limited by the size of the container, there has been such a disadvantage that, since it is extremely difficult to reduce a gap between a lower end face of the charge port and an edge face of the cutter to zero, even when the food object to be cut charged through the charge port in the container lid is pushed inwardly to a full extent by the push rod towards the rotating cutter, the last cut pieces remaining in the gap as described above are undesirably discharged out of the container through the same discharge port as for the normal cut pieces to be discharged through an upper portion of the cutter by the disc member, and therefore, the last remaining cut pieces are mixed in the normal cut pieces discharged through the discharge port, thus making it extremely difficult to take out only the cut pieces uniformly processed.